Horde Effect: Hollow System
by Mend1cant Bias
Summary: The Locust Empire reigns supreme and prosperous in its expanse of space, but with the discovery of an alien artifact and first contact. They will have to prove to the galaxy why they are the apex species.
1. Chapter 1

**Here we go again! Coming at you with a Gears of War/Mass Effect crossover. Please expect a lot of bloody and gory curbstomps to the face, thresher maws being devoured by rift worms. As well as Krogans, Turians, etc. being stepped on by Brumaks and all the other big, deadly uglies the Locust and Swarm have in store for the ME Universe. Locust will be producing their own tech as well as incorporating COG tech (Hammer of Dawn, Jackbot, vehicles), Swarm will be a big focus on the biological engineering of the locust (Juvie Krogans and Turians sounds cool!). I do not own any of the mentioned series, please enjoy this fic!**

_**Chapter 1: A Nightmare Reborn...**_

**Nexus Prime, new home of the Locust/Swarm**

**100 years after Sera exodus event…**

On the observation deck of a cruiser, overlooking the new home planet of the Locust and by extension, the Swarm, sat a 10 foot tall figure, resting on a carved throne made out of bloodstone, a type of rock found back on Sera. Though the planet was now reduced to an uninhabitable husk of what it once was, now only used as one of the ten planets found to siphon imulsion from and carefully converted into a non-infected, energy source for starships, rift drives, Hammer of Dawn cannons, and other military needs. Standard Locust workers and Horde nobles amenities were powered by nuclear energy, produced in underground power plant facilities.

The figure soon paid attention to the bustling city, enraptured by the Locust Horde architecture that graced each design. Horde banners and symbols were proudly shown on each building.

The figure on the throne, was General Kryll, a product of genetic samples taken from the previous General Raam before his death at the hands of the Humans. Kryll wore full bodied osmium armor coated in crimson red, armed with a double-barreled Troika machine gun similar to Raam's and a serrated, osmium coated dagger. The great General has adopted the ability of calling upon his own personal nest of Kryll, a bat/piranha-like species that swarm together and rip into what prey they can find, though, are extremely vulnerable to sunlight.

As Kryll was stuck in thought, a drone hurried through a set of doors, bearing a data pad, kneeled in front of the General and read his report.

"General sir! We have received word that the newly inhabited colony of Nocturne has been fully established. The workers have been upping the tasks for the corpsers to complete, tunnel systems are being spread out through the planet similarly to old Sera's hollows system. The warden in charge of the Swarm's new hive has established a position in the Uzil Mountains, a Hive Beast was also recently created there." reported the drone with a slight hiss.

"Good, though I doubt that is all you are reporting?" spoke the General, eager to know more details on the Horde's new frontier planet. Nocturne was a very dark planet in the newly found Ssrak System, farthest from the sun, but closest when traveling from the Myrrah System. Though the lack of sunlight is evident, the Locust or Swarm never had any problems adapting to dark locations, due to living underground most of their lives back on Sera. Plans have been made to Colonize both the surface and underground of the planet to establish a foothold in the system.

"No, for there is a crucial variable that will slow down colonization. For a ship of unknown origin has made planet fall on Nocturne, a hundred meters in length, the giant artifact nearby had activated bringing the ship through means of unknown FTL, actions are already being taken to deal with the trespassers." stated the drone, Nocturne also was located near an alien artifact of unknown origin, being in the shape of a tuning fork. The scientists in the noble caste have discovered an element with a mass of zero making up it's core.

"I'll report this to the noble hierarchy, they'll want to hear this for themselves. A fleet shall be prepared and sent, though it'll take at least a day. Notify Admiral Uzil of the ongoing situation, that is all" finished Kryll, preparing a call to the council.

As the drone messenger left the room, a holographic display activated, giving a view of a group sitting around a table.

"General Kryll, we trust this is of most importance?" Spoke Hierarch Ryder, one of the five nobles in charge of the Horde and Swarms acting leadership. Locust Nobles look exactly like their human counterparts, though differ with pale skin and hair, along with a pair of either sulphur yellow or crimson eyes. They are relatives of the children who grew up on Sera, born from imulsion miners and part of the few that received immunity to imulsion sickness.

"Of course, my hierarchs. For important news has been received from the newly colonized world of Nocturne in the Ssrak System. For a ship of unknown design and origin has reached the planet, the ship itself being somewhere between a hundred meters in length." General Kryll said.

"Only a hundred meters? Must be a scouting party for its size. We'll have to hope the troops don't completely butcher the life forms on board. Would like to know more about this new species" Spoke Hierarch Brawn, eager to examine a new species.

"I'll put my trust in the Swarm, for they at least can replenish their units with new genetic material to modify" spoke Hierarch Maverick, an avid supporter in the use of Swarm genetic morphology to cull biological threats.

"We'll also get to see if our soldiers prove useful against an unknown threat…" replied Hierarch Magnus, a scholar of battlefield tactics and warfare.

"...hmph"

"No comments on the report Hierarch Valencia?" Ryder spoke cool

"I'll be more interested in where this situation will take us, in this unforeseen future my fellow Hierarchs." Replied Hierarch Valencia, daughter of Kait Diaz, great-granddaughter to Queen Myrrah. Possessing the strongest mental link compared to any noble or Hierarch, just like her ancestors.

"Very well, this meeting is adjourned. General, I expect a report detailing engagement with the trespassers if you would kindly." Ryder ordered to the esteemed General.

"Of course"

"Splendid" Ryder ended with a cruel grin.

**Nocturne, Ssrak System**

**6 hours after landing…**

Multiple campsites are collectively seen stationed near a repurposed frigate, multiple mobile light towers have been emplaced for visibility. In those campsites, are groups of mercenaries relaxing, streaming the holovid waiting for bounties and mission updates, and participating in a makeshift shooting range. The mercenaries, all belonging to the Eclipse organization, a coalition of Asari, Human, Salarian, and the occasional Turian looking to make some big credits. Founded by a Asari commando, Jona Sedaris. Eclipse specialized in Biotic powers and stealth operations, though they also are popular in smuggling black market products, such as red sand.

"Hey Charlie! How goes our stock on YMIR and LOKI mechs?" called out an Asai merc, tinkering with her M-3 Predator.

"Their fine! Goddamn! that's like the fifth time you've asked that question. We currently have twenty-five LOKIs and three YMIRs, all looking at max efficiency, ammunition in check, yada yada!" replied the Human merc, marking down a report on his Omni-tool.

"Sorry asshole! Just wanted to make sure we have our security backup so we don't have to take turns on watch!" yelled the Asari merc, "I've been getting this feeling we're being watched, it's driving me crazy!"

"Well cool it! There's been nothing spotted on this godforsaken, shithole of a planet since we've landed. Better rest up, it's reaching nighttime, not like we can tell in this eternal darkness…"

Oh how very wrong they were…

**Couple hundred meters away from Eclipse campsites…**

On a shadowed dirt mound, laid a Locust sniper along with its Swarm equivalent. Both watching through their night vision scope-Longshots, eager to start popping heads soon. Behind them, awaited two squads of grenadiers eager to get up close and personal with the newly calibrated Gnasher Mk2. A horde of tickers and wretches controlled by a kantus priest adorning twin Gorgon auto pistols. And the final member, a brutal unit amongst the swarm infantry, a Scion warden. Wielding dual breaker maces to smash on his adversaries, signature helm with glowing crimson visors. Behind him sat a large cage containing a flock of leeches, creatures that swarm prey in a kryll-like fashion, able to corrupt machinery when attached.

"Cyclops! Lead your grenadier squads after the tickers, wretches, and leeches cause havoc amongst their numbers" Roared the Warden, turning his attention to the snipers, "you two! provide additional support, pick off any troublesome individuals.", and finally his covered head turned to the worm priest, "Priest, start directing the wretches and tickers to the campsites. I'll position the leeches to go after their machines.", the worm priest giving a simple nod and moving to give command chants to the ravenous critters, anticipating blood and flesh.

The Warden prepared a mental link to a nearby pack of snatchers, hoping to bring back some prisoners, maybe even some "recruits". Watching as bright, bioluminescent, orange lights a distance away, make their way towards the Warden's position.

**Back at campsite…**

The campsites started dying down in activities. Most of the mercenaries were already heading to sleep in their respective tents. A group of 10 were stationed along side the mechs, Incase a fast response team was needed if they were discovered. The one in charge of the group was the same mercenary in charge of mech inventory.

"This Red sand operation better be worth it. Hate to be camped here for nothing." Noted a Turian mercenary, his face covered with an eclipse tattoo. Hands holding onto a Phaeston assault rifle.

"If it doesn't work out, we can always get a couple of hit contracts to fill our accounts." Spoke an Asari, wielding a M-4 Shuriken.

As soon as Loki's were activated and sent to coordinated guard posts, the group made their way to an active campfire with a couple gun racks carrying a couple squads worth of weapons.

"I see some lucky bastard owns an Avalanche shotgun. Wouldn't mind giving that a try in the range!"

"Hey, is it me...or is there a couple of guns missing from the rack?" Spoke a Salarian mercenary.

"Your right! Some bastard must've taken back some to their tent and…" the mercenaries were silenced by a loud ticking sound. "Tick tick tick tick tick...ssssstiktik"

"What the fuck? Hey Hansen, shine a light over there"

The Human did as he was told, only for the group to discover a number of strange, hybrid mix, between a lizard and a mole. The creatures stood 2 and a half feet tall. One of the small creatures were chewing on a M-3 Predator before swallowing it whole. Another fixated on a M-15 Vindicator, eager to feast on its mineral compositions.

"Guess we know where they went. Fucking little shits!" Cried out a mercenary.

"The fuck are these things!? There's gotta be a horde of them making a meal of our guns!" Yelled another mercenary, drawing his assault rifle, ready to pop the small scavengers.

"Grraaaaa! Grrrrraaaa! Raaaa!" Came sounds from the dark. Alerting the mercenaries.

"Over there! I see movement, shine a light!"

As a flashlight shone in the sound's general direction, a swarm of masses burst through, charging towards the group at fast speeds.

"Take cover!" A mercenary yells out, diving to the ground.

A majority of the group follow lead, unfortunately, two members got peppered by the incoming flock. As the flock flew away, all that remained were a couple of corpses, missing most of their upper torso and entrails scattered on the earth.

"Sound the alarm! Call in the LOKIs! Return fire!" Called out an Asari, bursting shots at wherever the sound appeared in the darkness.

Soon enough, all the campsites were alerted to the electronic warnings coming from the alarm system. Mercenaries rushing out trying to find any guns or equipment to arm themselves with.

"Aaaaaahh someone get these fuckers off me!" Cried a mercenary, being on the receiving end of a vicious assault, by what appears to be a group of hunchback, monkey-Vorcha mix.

One of the creatures sunk its teeth into the man's neck, ripping out his throat and silencing him, leaving a pool of crimson blood. The creatures then focused their attention on the new scent of prey.

"Where the hell are those LOKIs and YMIRs!?"

"Their not responding! Send out an emergency message. There's too many!"

"It'll be too late! We're on our own for rig..*Crack*.." the mercenary was silenced, as a LOKI unit snapped his neck. The metallic body now hosting a fleshy growth, forced into its chassis, a pair of tentacles forming a claw on its left arm. Soon enough, more of these malformed units along with converted YMIR arrived.

"Groundwalkers!" Came a gravelly voice with a hiss at the end, shortly followed by the sounds of gunfire.

"Shit! Enemy contact, to the right. Return fire!" a mercenary called out, taking cover behind barriers.

(Transition)

"Captain Tavrik, we're getting reports of squads being snatched by large beasts. We're down to a third of our forces. YMIR and LOKI mechs have been turned against us and squads of hostiles are rushing our troops!" Noted a mercenary reading off his Omni-tool

"Keep firing, maintain discipline. Jordan behind you!" Cried the captain, watching the man with the Omni-tool get crushed beneath a crude mace with crystal attachments. The wielder, being an enormous behemoth, easily taller than a Krogan. Covered in crystalline growth, head covered in a menacing helmet with a glowing red visor.

"Bastard!" Cried Tavrik, firing his rifle at the

figure. Watching as the rounds simply pinged off it's torso. One shot made impact with the helmet, staggering the mighty behemoth for a moment before continuing. The towering figure then raised its twin maces and dashed with a great speed for its size. Tavrik only just managing to leap to the side at the cost of his gun. With no gun, he unsheathed his combat knife, ready to spill blood.

"Come on, you piece of shit. Want your prey? Gotta catch it!" Tavrik yelled, charging at his adversary. Right as his blade made contact against the crystalline skin of the giant, it stopped dead on the surface. Not even managing to put a gash or cut, much to the shock of the Turian captain, noticing how the blade was chipped.

Before he could even begin, a blunt force struck the back of his head, knocking him out cold. The culprit being a grenadier elite, using the butt of a Gnasher, wide grin on his face as he holstered the shotgun.

"Report!" Barked the Warden, repositioning his helmet, a few dents scarring it.

"Third of the enemy forces are captured, rest are wretch feed. We've sustained casualties of half the leech flock, half of the tickers and wretches are mincemeat, nine of those possessed enemy mechs are scrap, and we've lost three grenadiers." Spoke the grenadier.

"Pathetic vermin can't even put a dent in our ranks!" The Warden growled, "no matter, we have a good portion of their ranks captured by the snatchers. Just have to remove a couple of each species for the Hierarchs, the rest can help support the hive's number on this planet."

Turning around, the Warden notices the participating Kantus make his way towards him, a holographic emitter in hand.

"We have received word that the 3rd combat fleet has arrived led by Admiral Uzil, he deemed it worthy to bring his flagship, HSN _Gorgon_. Can't believe they're gonna bring one of our Old Ones to this rock." The Kantus spoke, briefly setting down the emitter for use.

The Warden was surprised, an actual ship from the trinity was coming to Nocturne. Only three have been made through the space age of the Locust's history. A single ship was easily 20 kilometers in length, armed to the teeth with 50 Hammer of Dawn cannons, 2 Twin-Linked Mass Driver Railguns, 500 Nemacyst Missile Pods, 1000 A.I. Controlled Turrets, 100 Boarding Pods, and an Experimental Hydra Energy Cannon. But it's most valuable feature was its purpose in transporting the Locust's most dangerous weapons. A Riftworm.

Riftworms are what the Locust hail as gods, the closest thing to their religion revolves around these mountain sized worms. Easily able to bring high levels of morale for Locust troops. And one was currently above Nocturne.

"Very well, in the meantime, I'll have the rest of the troops secure the alien ship."

**Woooh that was quite the type up. Not gonna lie, it'll take a while for each chapter due to College and work. But I find this quite an enjoyable hobby. Hopefully I fish out another chapter soon, but I don't wanna bait you all with false promises. Thanks again for giving this a read. The start of my first released story. See y'all later.-High Lord Wolnir, Ruler of Carthus**

**Locust Codex:**

**Gnasher Mk2: The Gnasher Mark 2 shotgun is a recalibrated version of the original Gnasher shotgun. Now chambered for 20 gauge tungsten shells and features a heated cleaver bayonet attachment.**

**Lancer Mk3: This automatic rifle is the successor to the Lancer Mk1 and Lancer Mk2 (though either can be seen still used by Locust troops). It has retained the classical chainsaw bayonet for its multiple uses as both tool and close quarters weapon. It has an angular positioned magazine for easier reloads, linger barrel, light metal stock and larger holographic sights. A grenade launcher is now an optional replacement for the bayonet system.**

**Longshot: A high caliber, sniper rifle using .338 Rhino rounds. Favored by Locust marksman for its stopping power. Though the drawback is the lack of a magazine, requiring the user to load each bullet into the chamber.**

**Snub Pistol Mk2: .50 cal electro-kinetic handgun. Based off the original model, though now featuring small red dot sights. Along with a select burst fire.**

**M-80 Plasma Torrent: A heavy, plasma bolt spewing gun, that is most suitable for Grinders (Boomer variant). Capable of firing 250 bolts without a power pack. Grinders with power packs can fire up to 1500 bolts of burning plasma. Overheating is a caution.**

**T-40 Energy Defender: With the help of Noble caste scientists, hand-held energy weapons are now possible. The T-40 is a DE submachine gun with a powered, plasma bayonet.**

**Wretches: The cannon fodder of the Locust army. Capable of easily overwhelming enemies, though are quite easily disposed of. Kantus priests can control the direction of these vicious packs through their "chants".**

**Snatchers: The Swarm's means of capturing fresh "recruits" for conversion. Capable of climbing most surfaces, are armed with incendiary liquid spray attacks and a tail that can fire off piercing quills. They are born as Pouncers. **

**Swarm Warden: These are the juggernaut units of the Swarm. Armed with Dual Breaker Maces, protected with natural crystalline growth covering their body like a suit of armor. These units do not fear death, rushing at groups of enemies with great ferocity. If one is spotted, it is a telltale sign that a Swarm nest is being made**

**Frigates: the lightest ships in the entire Navy. Armed with 2x2 Light M-32 Coilguns, 2x2 Splinter Missiles, 4x2 Defense Turrets, and a small squadron of 10 Fighter Craft. The lightest, but fastest ship in the fleets, stronger in groups.**

**Cruisers: Provide a bulk number in the Navy, coming in at 1.5-2 kilometers in length. Armed with a single Railgun lining 80% of the ship, 8x2 Nemacyst Missile Pods, 4x8 defense turrets, and a small complement of 50 fighter craft or 100 Vulture class drones. **

**Carriers: Dreadnought-sized craft, the main role of ferrying compliments of troops and supplies to different destinations. Carriers lack any real means of offense, armed with only 8x2 Defense Turrets and 2x2 Nemacyst Missile Pods. Due to lack of offensive capabilities, Carriers rely on a huge compliment of Vulture Drones or Fighter craft. Cargo bay can hold up to 30,000 tons and can provide a total of 150,000 fully equipped troops in addition to crew members.**

**Dreadnoughts: These are the 2nd largest craft in the Locust Navy. Serving as the Vanguard of a fleet, a combination of terrifying firepower and thick armor. Little can stand in the way of this 5-6 kilometer ship. There are 2 classes of Dreadnoughts: the Reaver and the Tyrant. Reaver focuses on its arrange of Broadside weaponry, no less than 264 (132 on each side) mounted, each one as long as 30% the ships width. Reaver-class Dreadnoughts also carry a payload of highly reactive, Lightmass Missiles with the largest just barely hitting triple-digit kiloton range. The Tyrant-class is installed with upper scaled Hammer of Dawn energy cannons, with 3 facing the front, able to be shot separately or altogether. They carry 50x2 Nemacyst Missile Pods.**

**Trinity-class Super Dreadnought: The powerhouse of the Locust Navy and acting mobile fortress. Bringing fear to any world unfortunately being invaded. Spanning 20 kilometers in length and 3 km in width, armed to the teeth with 50 HoD Cannons, 2 Twin-linked Mass Driver , 1,500 Nemacyst Missile Pods, 1500 A.I. Controlled Defense Turrets, 250 Boarding Pods, and an Experimental Hydra Energy Cannon. The ship also carries a type of barrier shield technology. It's main purpose is to transport *Redacted***

**(Yeah, I know I kinda mentioned it twice)**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello folks! Coming back to you with a new chapter of Horde Effect. Really happy with the positive energy coming from my notifications filled with different readers. Also glad to see some reviews popping up, though I should start answering them.**

**To OMAC001: To be fair, I don't think they specified it was limited to life on Sera. If the Swarm can come up with the likes of the Hive Beast, Snatchers and Carriers, then I'm sure other species can become mutated. Though Turians and Quarians might be a little difficult (Dextro-Amino acids and all that Jazz).**

**Lord Razer: Thank you for the feedback, glad you enjoyed it. The Swarm kinda have their own rank system explained, though they still follow and respect the Noble Caste. And in game, every scion is actually a metamorphosed drone. Each standing at 9'8 feet tall**

**Abrams 1559: Not a bad idea, though maulers sound more ideal due to being shield units with a taste of their explosive maces. Maybe i'll give their maces a biotic field effect. **

**Now onto the Story! (I don't own any of the franchises)**

**Ch.2: **_**Hostile Expansion**_

**On board the **_**Resolute Suffering, **_**Prison Cell**_**.**_

Tavrik groggily opened his eyes, his head still aching from the blunt concussion, courtesy from one of the unknown aliens. As he looked around his current surroundings, obviously a holding area for prisoners, worst case being an interrogation block. From the faintest vibrations, he could tell it was the inside of a ship. The interior of his cell was actually quite decent, the sterile, metal gray walls and floor were perfectly shined. At the entrance, stood a steel sliding door.

_This is definitely not good_, Tavrik thought, _I'm captured and most of the others are probably dead. Or being interrogated._

Soon enough, the sliding door opened up. Revealing a 7 foot tall figure in full, dark metal armor with gold highlights, at its sides were two large pistols. It's visor glowing bright yellow, staring deeply at him, analyzing if he was a threat or not. At the side of the creature were two others, both helmetless, wearing a rusty, crimson set of armor, their reptilian faces in a perpetual snarl. Unlike the leading figure, they carried what can only be a bastardized combination of an assault rifle and a chainsaw. They too were giving an analyzing gaze.

The tall figure made a motion to follow, which he complied with, this had the effect of having one guard aim his rifle, while the other clamped his arms together with cuffs. But what the figure said next, shocked him.

"Follow!"

English, a language coming from the Human species that recently joined the galactic community. His Omni-tool was still fully functioning and translating each word, though it seems his captors has no knowledge of it. Either way, trying to escape will end in his death. So with a heavy sigh, Tavrik followed the armored figures out of the cell.

**Hive Nest, Nocturne, Ssrak System…**

It was warm, really warm, Matthew O'Hare was in a paralyzed state of comfort. No feelings, senses completely dull and unresponsive. '_What am I doing here' _he thought, trying to find movement from his limbs.

'_How long have I been trapped!? Hours? Days!?' _He frantically questioned, trying not to let his mind drift off. '_I have this feeling, like I'm not alone here. Like there's others trapped here with me'_

'_**Let go, embrace your ascension…' **_

'_Who's there! What do you want with me?! Let me out damn it!' _Matthew struggles out, feeling his consciousness slowly shutting down.

'_**It matters not, your time has come. Your glory shall come from the Swarm, for the Horde! Rejoice!' **_Spoke the disembodied voice in his head.

'For the ho...what the hell are you saying! What's happening to me!?'

'_**Your ascension shall be a stepping stone for the Horde. We will rise from the dark! And take our places as the apex species! Rest and know you will become greater than what you are… let the silence soothe your metamorphosis, for you shall awake anew!'**_

'For the Hor...no stop it! For the horde nnnggghh! For the..._**Horde**_'

Matthew O'Hare was no more.

(Transition)

Inside the Hive, snatchers were crawling around, placing their fleshy, occupant-filled pods in designated areas. Scions hustled about mining tunnel systems to spread the nest's growth, others were taking part as active patrol squads. Checkpoints now in place to ensure their hold remains absolute In case of an invasion from the newly discovered alien coalition.

Chrysalis pods have been sent from multiple Locust-controlled planets. These pods ranging from newly developing Drone-Scions, Boomers, even a couple of Brumaks. All are being kept in an isolated chamber, stored alongside racks of weapons and armor to equip them with.

The rise of the Swarm's population came from Drones suffering a state of comatose, shutting down and slowly overtime growing a crystallized shell. The crystal substances proving to have great durability and density to most forms of damage being dealt. The reason for this transformation, comes from a dormant trait that acts as a imulsion infection countermeasure. Locust Scientists have theorized this mutation has formed after years spent in the Hollows, being exposed to imulsion generation after generations.

The Swarm has been met with hesitation, fear that they were corrupted by imulsion. Though years after helping colonize worlds and acting as a biological operations force, they have been proven useful and trustworthy enough, even to the Hierarchs.

The greatest protection a Hive has against hostiles, is its overwhelmingly huge resident, the Hive beast. A guardian in times when the nest is most vulnerable or close to destruction. It offers incredible destructive capabilities due to its size, along with being able to fire cankers like an artillery unit.

Coming from an elevator, emerges the Warden. Ordering garrisons of Troops to be stationed across the planet. The Warden arrives at the main chamber, room dedicated to a Speaker. While Wardens act as a Vanguard for the Swarm, Speakers are the head of the nests. Able to communicate through telepathic means to Swarm units, providing field tactics and battle strategies from afar. They wield heavy cleavers that can cut most opponents in half, protected by portable barrier shield packs.

"You May enter Warden, we have much to discuss" telepathically communicated the Speaker.

Doing as instructed, the Warden entered instantly kneeling before the head of the nest. "Oh great Speaker, I have come seeking guidance for our future endeavors."

"Indeed, though that will wait. We must replenish our numbers through means of conversion, even now, I have tapped in feeling a number of our newly formed brothers and sisters" the Speaker spoke. "They bring great traits and knowledge to our collection. Hierarch Maverick is even here, assisting in upgrading our conversion process"

"A Hierarch!? Here? To think we would be honored of having one of the five visiting this Hive." Said the Warden.

**Also in the Hive nest…**

"Interesting this one is having a harder time converting, samples also came back from the lab saying it's part of a different amino acid group, intriguing. Turians, I believe they were called from info we gathered on the ship's database." Maverick recorded on a data pad. "Several other species have been catalogued in our database for future events along with a star chart, Hierarch Maverick signing off"

The Hierarch, quietly humming tunes, surrounded by other noble scientists soon went to work, dissecting alien and surprisingly human corpses.

**Ssrak System, Alien artifact…**

The 3rd Combat Fleet stayed in place, keeping a 200 kilometer separation distance for safety measures. The captured ship was crewed by a Locust AI carrying scientists for research.

Accompanying the ship was a frigate, ready to fend off any alien hostiles. Bringing along a group of 10 fighters.

"The scientists have messaged that they're beginning tests on this 'relay'. Frigate HSN _Razorhail _will accompany the researchers" relayed Admiral Uzil to all ship captains. The fleet of 50 stationary, but ready to take action at a moments notice.

Within minutes, both ships were struck with an arc of energy, causing them to disappear at high speeds. The relay still pulsating with energy, halted all functions.

"Now we wait…"

(Transition)

On the edge of a newly arrived system, the research group has discovered another relay, coming up with the theory that it leads to their system.

"Systems report Unity!" Commanded the head researcher, Anton Vizer.

"All systems are in the green lights, Sir!" Replied Unity, the AI controlling the ship. "The energy spikes when using element zero drives have been recorded for future use"

"Good, from the databases captured and translated. Our forces were only dealing with mercenary forces, highly equipped and trained, but still a small force from what we have gathered on the true military might of this so called 'Citadel Council'" spoke Anton.

"Yes, we'll have to proceed with caution. Though right now sir, I believe the neighboring species, these Batarians, might be a problem. They accept slavery into their culture, view themselves as the highest species, and see others with less than four eyes as inferior." Informed the Locust AI.

"Wonder if they'll view a corpser as their god, they definitely have an ungodly amount of eyes." Anton laughed out, staring out of the observation window. "I sources say this is the Vular system, one of four systems in the Kite's Nest Cluster."

The goal was to make first contact with a neighboring species. Though that might prove difficult with the social ineptitude of the Batarian species and their superiority complex. The Batarian Hegemony might send slaver parties if they find the Locust's colonies. If worst has to come, the Locust will stomp out this nuisance if necessary.

Anton turned his gaze upon the AI's console, "Send a message probe through the relay. Tell the rest of the fleet to send in a small portion as security detail, bring a couple extra ships, a cruiser or two. After that, the Admiral will want a first taste at the species in this new expansion, then maybe can colonize further out in this system."

"At once sir!"

With that, a command was sent to the bridge of the Locust frigate. Within moments, a pod was ejected to the relay, traveling through with the orders for the fleet.

**On board the HSN **_**Resolute Suffering…**_

For what felt like an eternity, the aliens led Tavrik into an empty room with a single table and two chairs. Paintings were scattered across the walls, some detailing underground caverns with strange creatures roaming, others detailed firefights and war depictions.

'_There's no doubt about this, these aliens have been to war against the humans before. But how? The Human codex states nothing of having other first contacts' _Tavrik thought, going over every detail on each artistic piece.

"So what will you do with me?"

"Quiet filth!" Growled out the full armored alien, pointing its clawed finger at a chair, "sit and keep that irritable mouth shut, before I break it!"

And with that Tavrik took his seat, and for what felt like an hour, the door opened revealing golden armored guards. Though, their weapons were what appeared to be a mix of a gun and bow. Following the guards, was what can only be described as a rather pale human male, sporting pale blond hair and a set of sulphur yellow eyes.

He made his way to the adjacent seat across, taking a seat and giving the Turian a cold stare.

"Welcome aboard the frigate, HSN _Resolute Suffering, _I am Brawn Talos. I hope your conscious experience on board has been good so far?" Spoke the newly introduced Human.

"Enough games, Human! What do you want? What's with these aliens!? Are you part of the Systems Alliance or what?" Roared Tavrik, slamming his fist against the table.

This action had the effect of getting a gold armored guard to slam it's fist into Tavrik's head. The force causing him to crash his head onto the table, with a deafening bang. Tavrik could feel his face start to bleed, dripping from his mandible and nose slit. The 'Human' still sitting, now sporting a grin.

"Human? No no no, you've got it all wrong. I'm not Human, I am apart of the Locust"

"Locust? Is that your species?"

"Yes, as well as the lovely soldiers here in this room. Though they are the drones of our species, we run on a fundamental caste system. But enough about us, what about you? Why were you and your fellow mercenaries on one of our colonies?" Brawn asked, pulling out a data pad.

"I am Tavrik Jorum. Captain of Omega squad of the Eclipse mercenary organization. We were conducting in illegal smuggling operations in the trade of Red Sand, a powerful biotic drug, we were tasked with guarding the shipments on the planet, unaware that it was already colonized." Tavrik recited.

"So no one really knows your here?"

"Besides the rest of the organization, no, no one knows about our little operation detail"

"I see, what about the systems beyond the relay" Brawn spoke, bringing up a holographic map of the galaxy, several key points dotting regions of space.

"The Kite's Nest Cluster? That's Batarian territory, it's linked by the Harsa relay. I don't really know much else beyond that" Tavrik said, a nervous edge in his tone.

"Very well *sigh* guess that will be all. You are free to go." Brawn said, motioning for the two guards in gold armor.

"Really? I can leave?" Tavrik said, hope welling up.

As soon as the guards walked up to Tavrik, they crossed the bow part of the gun from the back of his neck, to the front of his throat. Leaving no room for him to escape.

"Wait what's the meaning of this!? You said I was free to go!?" Tavrik howled.

"Oh your free alright… free from this dreadful existence you live, free from all future suffering. Guards, kill him." Brawn spoke, taking out a cigar.

"You basta…*Squelch*" was all Tavrik could make out, before the guards slashed his head off with their torque bows, blood spurting, leaving it to pool around the body.

"Well great *sigh*, guess I can always go for one more session. Guards! Bring me an Asari captive, oh and also call for a clean up crew, deliver the body to the lab with the others." Ordered Brawn, looking at a painting depicting the destruction of Halvo Bay

"Should've brought a bottle of Tyran Wine"

**And there's chapter 2, thank you all for patiently waiting. I'm glad the first chapter got positive feedback and likes. I have plans to pop out a new story in the upcoming week, a Metro Exodus and Zero no Tsukaima crossover. Please review for any feedback, I appreciate all thoughts. (and yes, the Kantus Stalker is a multiplayer skin.)**

**-Highlord Wolnir, King of Carthus**

**(Codex)**

**Torque Bow: A more modernized crossbow, using pressurized force from torque mechanisms. It's ammunition consisting of imulsion-tipped bolts, that violently explode after impact. A magazine clip has been added for automatic reloading.**

**Kantus Stalker: Highly prestigious members who adorn themselves in a dark, metallic armor. They wield akimbo Snub Mk2 pistols or akimbo Gorgon submachine guns. These members are considered the black ops unit for any high level operations and missions. Stealth is their forte.**

**Swarm Speakers: High members of the Swarm who act as Hive leaders, one Speaker per nest. They have high aptitude in telepathy, able to broadcast commands to all Swarm units from afar, making them high issued targets. Though rarely, will you ever find a Speaker outside their own domains, finding comfort in the underground strongholds that is a nest.**

**Swarm Hive nests: Home to colonies of Swarm troops and monstrosities, they act as underground strongholds that can stretch miles below the surface, making them difficult to breach. It is here where the Swarm also host conversion to increase their population. Fleshy growth layer areas in the nests, almost like a nervous system, giving the distinction the entire place is alive. **

**Element Zero: Being a new discovery, the Locust have spent a considerable amount of time and resources learning about element zero. There have been talks about using it for transportational needs for Noble caste members. Though after extensive reviews of alien records and data, it is possible to weaponize element zero, or Eezo as nicknamed by the galactic community, through exposure to newborns. Nodules are used to control these powers, allowing incredible powers to lift objects, toss foes, and create barriers. The Locust are working around the clock to incorporate this to field troops.**


End file.
